


The Coast's Protection

by Estirose



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent, like everybody else in his unit, has something to protect.</p>
<p>For fandomweekly on Dreamwidth, challenge "Patriotism".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coast's Protection

"So, why are you here?"

Kent looked at the other soldier - James, he thought the man's name was. The others in his unit had all shared their reasons for serving in Ferngill's army, and now it was his turn.

He closed his eyes, thinking of home. Of Jodi, of Vincent and Sam, of all the people who lived in Pelican Town, of the slow, quiet life there that could be wiped out if the Gogoro Empire won.

"Because it's the right thing to do," he said. "If the Gogoros win... who knows what will happen to our Republic? To our people?"

The other men had said similar things. He knew that they, too, had left family behind, motivated to fight to save their country. For Kent, it was even more important. Pelican Town was on the coast, after all.

If he didn't fight, if he didn't even try... Yoba knew what would happen to the people he knew. The country he knew.

And the others understood. He saw nods, wordless agreement that what they were doing was right.

Even if it cost him his life, left Sam and Vincent fatherless and Jodi a widow, he knew he could do no less.


End file.
